


Queen

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Fame [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Couch Sex, Director Emma, F/F, Famous, Fluff and Smut, Forced Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Robin is a creep, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: After a rough day on set, Emma comes by to cheer Regina up with some Netflix and chill.Actress Regina/director (G!P) Emma.(Disclaimer: this features Robin Hood, but he’s the bad guy)





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This one comes with a warning: Robin Hood ups his game during scenes, and outside of them on set and off set. So, proceed with caution. 
> 
> Be mindful of the tags, and if you don’t like the plot I’ve added, just...you don’t have to read it. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)

His body pressed hard against hers as he pressed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. Her heart beat fast in her chest and her skin itched where touched her.

She _knew_ it was just a scene, but the way he held her made her feel sick to her stomach, and his erection pressed against her made her skin crawl. She whimpered when she felt him shudder against her, and he used his hands to pull her against him rhythmically.

She gasped when he pushed her against the wall behind her, his hands on her butt pulling her even closer and he pressed his hips against her painfully.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she tried to push him away from her. She was _sure_ this didn't even look consensual. But his body blocked her from the camera, and he didn't move an inch as she tried to push against him.

Her head pounded and she moved to push against him again, and he moaned into her mouth as he pressed against her again. Regina whimpered, her throat closing around the panic bubbling up.

"Stop."

Emma's voice rang through the hall and Regina breathed in relief when Robin pulled back, his eyes practically black and his hips moving against hers still.

"She said stop," Regina husked out as she pushed against him. "You're making me feel uncomfortable." Her stomach heaved and she pushed against him again.

"Why?" He asked and she blinked up at him, confusion fighting with anger. "I thought you liked it."

"Are you dense? I've been trying to push you away, and you reciprocate by pushing your tongue in my mouth!" She hissed as she tried to push him away again. "Let me go, Robin."

Her throat tightened as he pushed away from her and she swallowed thickly when, for a second, it seemed like her legs would give out.

"What's going on with you two? Do you guys need a room?" Emma grunted as she hurried toward them. Regina huffed as she looked up.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Heat of the moment."

Regina pushed away from the wall and ran a hand through her hair, her heart skipping a beat. "Not for me. Can't we just use one of the first shots? Do we really need to keep going?"

Frustration made her reckless as she glared at Emma. The blonde stared back and Regina sighed when her body _still_ reacted to Emma, even after two weeks of daily sex.

"Robin keeps blocking you from the camera—I don't think I have anything from the first shots," Emma replied. She was a little more subdued, as if she was ashamed for assuming, and Regina took a shaky breath. "I can look at what we have and see if we need more."

"This was my last scene of the day?" Regina asked. Emma inclined her head and then turned on her heels. "I'm leaving. If you need more, I'll do it on Monday—when I've had time to calm down."

She wasn't a diva.

But as she made her way through set, toward her trailer, she was glad that Robin couldn't follow her. She noticed someone stopping him when he moved, and she was able to make it to her trailer, and then her car before she was stopped.

By Emma.

"What's going on between you and Robin?"

Regina turned, her eyes narrowed. She blinked before she turned and opened her car door. "Nothing. I told you that first week of shooting together that he made me uncomfortable."

"But it looks like you're getting closer," Emma said and for the first time, Regina heard it— _jealousy_. "If you—"

"Stop," Regina interrupted. "I don't want to have anything to do with him. I _have_ to shoot with him but I don't want anything from him personally."

She gritted her teeth and Emma hummed. "I can make sure he gets reprimanded."

"I don't see what that would change—we need him, and if being uncomfortable for a while means we get to make a successful show—"

Emma huffed. "I'm not prepared to see you feel uncomfortable every day you have to work with him."

Regina glared at Emma. "You didn't even _see_ how uncomfortable I was through your jealousy, and now you're saying you aren't prepared?"

"I'm not jealous."

She laughed humorlessly. "Okay."

"Regina," Emma started but Regina shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk about what had just happened, or how it had made her feel.

She felt dirty.

She got into her car, her heart hurting as she glanced up at Emma. "I'll see you on Monday."

She closed the door, and Emma looked dejected as she stepped back. For a moment she felt guilty, but then she shook her head—she hadn't done anything wrong.

She drove off, her head spinning and her body aching.

—SQ—

There was a knock on her apartment door, and for a moment she contemplated acting like she wasn't home.

Her head was still pounding—her body still aching in a way she didn't like.

But the person knocking was insistent. She sighed as she stood to her feet, her legs a little shaky from having been close to sleeping for the past half hour.

She glanced through the peephole and rolled her eyes as she opened the door to reveal all of Emma.

"What are you doing here?" She even _sounded_ shaky as she glared at Emma. "I thought I was pretty clear I just wanted some time to myself when you reached out."

Emma had called her multiple times, Regina had ignored all of those calls. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and most of all not Emma.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "And I tried to call you because I told my boss about what was going on. He's not supposed to get away with this kind of harassment and unprofessionalism."

"He will, though," Regina stepped aside and gestured for Emma to enter. While she didn't feel like talking, Emma was supposed to be a friend and she didn't really feel like being alone.

"I brought wine," Emma said as she stepped past Regina into the apartment. She glanced around and then nodded her approval. "I expected something more—I don't know—bigger?"

"I don't need a lot of space," Regina replied as she took the bottle from Emma's hands and made her way to the kitchen.

It was an open plan apartment—lots of open spaces and light, and she loved it there. She'd found it by accident but it had been an amazing find.

"I see." Emma leaned on the kitchen island as Regina pulled down two glasses and a bottle opener. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I realized I kind of _was_ jealous. I didn't see how uncomfortable you were."

Regina opened the wine and turned toward Emma. "I know."

Emma glanced up with a soft smile and then inclined her head again. Regina hoped she'd drop the subject, mostly because she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her day.

"Anyway, I thought we could do with a little Netflix and chill." Emma winked and Regina chuckled huskily. "So, you do have Netflix right?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Don't be weird." She grabbed the bottle of wine and the two glasses before she made her way to the living area.

The blanket she'd been under was still thrown over the length of the couch and she quickly set down the wine glasses before she pulled it away from the couch.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Emma asked after they had settled. Regina leaned forward to pour the wine and Emma had the remote in her hand, scrolling through what Netflix had to offer. "Oh, hey—friends with benefits."

Regina laughed as she inclined her head. "I can go with that. I don't think I've seen that one before."

Emma turned toward her, eyes wide. "Wait, what? We have to fix that, stat!" She grinned as she pressed play.

The first half hour of the movie, they sat in silence. It was only when Regina poured them a second glass of wine that Emma turned to her again, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"How do you like it?" She asked and Regina frowned. "The movie? And of course the wine."

"The wine is great," Regina replied before taking a sip. It was a good wine and because she had skipped lunch, it was moving straight to her head. "I don't really care about the movie as long as the company is good."

She moved her legs and straightened them as she rubbed her feet against Emma's thigh. She could see her cock straining against the fabric of her jeans and Regina smiled at her.

"I agree." Emma licked her lips and smirked. "I haven't been able to—I've been hard ever since I got here. It doesn't have to mean anything, it just happens around you."

"Does it now?" Regina moved again, this time sitting up and moving closer to Emma. She had to admit that her body reacted as easily to Emma, as Emma's reacted to her. "Maybe we should do something about that."

Emma breathed in deeply before she pulled Regina into her lap. "Maybe we should."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and leaned forward, pressing herself flush against Emma before she kissed her.

She rolled her hips and ground down on Emma's cock, and she shuddered when she felt the pressure against her core. It was heavenly, but she needed more.

She pulled back long enough to pull off her shirt and Emma followed suit with hers within a second. Their lips crashed together again in heated, sloppy kisses as touches became heavy.

Regina rolled Emma's nipples with her thumbs and forefingers and had Emma arching her back, pushing her breasts into her hands. She only pulled back to pull in some much needed air.

Emma pushed her hips up and groaned before she reached down and opened her jeans buttons. She didn't move to take them off, but pushed her hips up again and this time, Regina could fe the heat coming off of Emma's cock.

"God, how can it still be _this_ hard for you every time I see you?" Emma murmured and Regina chuckled huskily before she moved back and stood in front of Emma.

"Take off your jeans."

She worked herself out of her shorts and watched as Emma took off her shoes and then her jeans before she straddled her again.

Emma pulled her close again, kissing her as she ran her hands up and down Regina's back before she settled on her butt and pulled her against her cock.

The wet patch on Emma's boxers told Regina enough, and the wet patch on her own panties stuck to her core as she ground down her hips onto Emma's.

"I _need_ you," Emma huffed, her cheeks flushed as her dick throbbed against Regina's center. "I need to be inside you."

"We have all the time in the world," Regina replied but she felt it too—the need to have Emma inside of her was big and she rolled her hips again, pressing her panties more into her slick heat.

"Regina," Emma whimpered as she reached down and squeezed her shaft to stave off the growing orgasm. "Please."

Emma shifted and pulled down her boxers, squeezing herself tightly for a moment longer and breathing in relief when the cool air on her dick seemed to help.

"Gods, you are beautiful." Regina looked between them and reached out, only to be pushed away. "I can't touch?" She pouted.

"No," Emma breathed. "Not if you want me inside of you before I actually explode."

She hummed and then smirked. "So, you want to come inside me? Why don't you—why don't you make that happen, Em _ma_?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and smirked right back at Regina. She moved both her hands to one side of Regina's panties and used all of her strength to rip them off of her.

"Challenge accepted."

Regina hummed in approval, and before she knew it, she could press herself against Emma's throbbing cock without any barriers.

Emma jerked her hips up and Regina smiled down at her, something in the way Emma _wanted_ her, and only _her_ , made her feel even better about this.

Her arousal coated Emma's dick, and for a moment Emma let her move, rolling her hips over Emma and coating her even more.

And then she grabbed her waist, and stopped her from moving. Regina reached down and squeezed Emma, enjoying the way the heated skin felt in her hand. She pumped once, twice, and then lifted her hips and positioned herself over Emma.

"Fuck me like you mean it, miss Swan," Regina said in her most seductive voice and Emma tightened her grip on her hips.

When she pumped herself up, filling Regina completely in one, hard thrust, both shuddered with pleasure.

Regina pushed down, just as Emma pushed up and hit her g-spot without having to reposition.

Emma grunted, and pushed up again, holding Regina lifted as she pounded upward. "Not going to last long," she forced out, and Regina leaned back and leaned her hands on Emma's knees.

Regina whimpered as Emma kept relentlessly pounding into her, and she knew she didn't have to tell Emma anything.

She clenched around Emma's cock, and squeezed her knees hard as she leaned back a little, giving Emma more access to her, and enjoying the way Emma seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Emma's hand moved between their bodies and her thumb pressed against Regina's pulsing clit. She didn't need a lot of stimulation, not when Emma made her feel hot and bothered and on edge most of the time.

It only took a couple of thrusts, and some extra pressure on her clit for Regina to scream out as the orgasm hit her. Her hips jerked as she felt herself clench tight around Emma.

"Fuck!" Emma cried out as she pounded up one last time, and then spilled herself into Regina. She pulled Regina down onto her and rolled her hips. "I love the way you milk me."

Regina hummed and then leaned forward, her hands on the back of the couch and her head in the crook of her arm. She could feel a slow drop of sweat rolling down her back, and it made her shiver.

Emma jerked her hips. She shuddered when a last spurt of come came out and she breathed out.

"That—that was interesting." Regina kept her face hidden, her cheeks flushed with heat as she spoke. Emma hummed. "I can't get you out of my system."

Emma chuckled. "We've only been having sex for two weeks."

"Daily," Regina added. "I have never felt the need for someone as bad as I do for you, and it's been _two_ weeks of daily fucks."

"I don't mind." Emma pressed her mouth against Regina's pulse point. "I don't mind at all, to be honest. I can see myself fucking you until we're old and grey."

Regina chuckled before she shifted, and slowly let Emma's now flaccid dick slip out of her.

She didn't want to cloud their time together with emotions and feelings other than lust and need.

"Let's—let's finish the movie and see what else the night will bring."

—SQ—

The heavy warmth that covered her woke her up—if only halfway.

She opened one eye and glanced at Emma, who had sprawled over her—an arm over her waist, her head on Regina's chest and one leg thrown over her thighs.

She closed her eyes, slowly sinking into that peaceful sleep again, when Emma rolled her hips and pushed herself against Regina's thigh.

It woke her up, if only because suddenly, her body reacted to Emma's proximity. Her core throbbed as she shifted, and Emma pulled her even closer.

"Emma," she murmured as Emma started pressing warm, sleepy kisses on her skin, and her hand moved up to cup her breast.

Emma didn't exactly wake up, but she hummed as she moved down Regina's neck. Her hips kept rolling against Regina's thigh, and she moaned when she could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

"Emma," she called out softly again and then she cupped Emma's chin, pulling her up for a kiss. What she wanted was for Emma to wake up and do something about the way they seemed to need each other even in their sleep.

"R'gina," Emma mumbled as she shifted again and moved over Regina. She was grateful that they were still naked—why bother with clothes when you could wake up like _this_?

Emma rolled her hips again and this time, her cock slipped through wet folds and she shuddered before she rolled her hips again.

Regina lifted her hips to meet Emma's thrusts, her eyes closed as Emma's dick pushed against her entrance. When Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's hips and pulled, Emma's eyes opened wide and her cock slipped into Regina without any trouble.

"Good morning," Regina hummed with a smirk, before she pushed her hips up again.

Emma swallowed thickly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes still wide. "Good morning," she replied, a confused frown on her face. "What—how did this happen?"

Regina chuckled throatily, and shook her head as she pulled Emma against her again. "Don't question, just enjoy."

And they did.

Their movements were slow and lazy, and Regina kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of Emma inside of her.

Emma on top of her.

Emma around her.

She swallowed thickly when the heat built low in her belly and she bit her bottom lip as Emma started increasing her speed.

They moved together, chasing their orgasms and soon, sooner than either had expected, they came. Even that was slow and lazy.

Emma pumped her hips a couple of times as she spent herself inside of Regina, and Regina's cunt fluttered around Emma until both had come down from the high.

When Emma rolled off of her, Regina blew out a shuddering breath.

"That is a nice way to wake up." Emma rolled on her side and Regina followed suit, facing Emma. She grinned at the blonde.

"It certainly is," she replied.

She rolled back on her back, and then closed her eyes again. Last night had been filled with kisses and sex, laughter and talks.

For a moment, she was silent as she went over the night before. They had taken a shower, and then they had fallen in bed together, naked and kissing.

And they fell asleep before anything more could happen—having spent all their energy.

It had really been nice waking up with Emma next to her, and Regina gritted her teeth as she ran a hand over her face.

"I should actually get ready to go," Emma said as she rolled over. The bed dipped, and then lifted as Emma got out. "I still have some leftover work to do."

Regina sat up and leaned on her elbows. "Did we have any good shots for that kiss?" She asked, effectively ending the buzzing in her body when she glanced at Emma's naked butt.

Perfect, round and firm butt.

She shook her head as she got out of the bed and quickly pulled some underwear out of her drawer. Another pair of panties ruined—she wished she had magic to solve those problems.

"We have one good shot we are using, so we don't really need to redo it. The boss was okay with it too," Emma replied as she pulled on her clothes.

Regina didn't bother with clothes other than panties and her silk robe. She tied the sashe around her waist and held her hands against her stomach, relief washing through her.

"That's great news," she said, and then she narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you lead with that yesterday?"

Emma shrugged, and turned to face Regina.

It was only then that Regina saw the way Emma's eyes shifted, her shoulders tense and her body ready to move.

She moved forward and leaned in for a kiss. "I uh—I didn't really think about that when I was more worried that you were pissed with me."

Emma pulled back before Regina could kiss her.

"I see." Regina narrowed her eyes and then turned and left her bedroom, Emma following closely. She handed Emma her boots, and glanced around.

There were three bottles of wine—empty—on the kitchen counter and she smiled before she turned toward the shifty blonde.

Emma blinked and straightened after pulling on her boots and then smiled at Regina. "So I'll see—"

Regina stopped her by kissing her passionately. Emma moaned and then pulled Regina against her, their bodies flush together.

When Regina pulled back, and opened the door, she sighed. "Don't start acting weird—we fell asleep. It's not a declaration of love."

Emma grinned sheepishly and Regina knew she'd gotten to her. She inclined her head and pressed another kiss to Regina's lips before she stepped back.

"I'll see you later," she murmured before she walked away.

Regina watched her, and pulled her robe closer to her body before she smiled and moved to close the door.

And then Robin walked around the corner and toward her, a shit-eating grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes as he held a hand against the door to stop her from shutting him out.

"Are you dating the director?" He asked smugly, as if he was in on a secret. She shook her head and tried to push the door closed. "I don't know about you, but that looked an awful lot like a kiss."

Regina blinked and opened the door again, her heart jumping at the thought of Robin spilling this little tidbit.

"We're not dating," she gritted out. "I would appreciate if it you _forgot_ what you saw, and move along."

She tried to close the door again, her hands shaking, but he was too strong and he held the door open.

"I came here because I heard you'd filed a complaint against me—that doesn't seem right, does it? I mean, you should be filing a complaint about the director," he pushed inside and then turned to smile at her.

She shuddered and then bit her bottom lip as she tried her best to keep herself from showing him he was getting to her.

"Whatever it is you want, I'm not interested."

"Well, seeing as you're not dating her, maybe we could go on a date," he offered and she laughed breathlessly.

"Like I said, I'm _not_ interested," she informed him before she narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'd want anything to do with you outside of work?"

He stepped closer, his body close enough for her to feel the heat coming off of him.

He glanced down her body and she realized all she was wearing was the thin silk robe, and she pulled it tightly around herself and crossed her arms.

"Let's say—go on a date with me, and I won't tell anyone that you're fucking the director."

Regina clenched her jaw. "Who do you think you are, blackmailing me?" Anger rushed through her and he grinned at her.

"I'm actually a pretty big deal—they won't fire me, but if I say so, they _will_ fire Emma for her lies—and, for fucking the star of the show."

Regina deflated and blinked at the tears of frustration. She watched him for a moment and knew he wasn't playing around.

"Alright, Robin—I'll go on a date with you. But after that, we are staying strictly professional."

He grinned and stepped forward, but she held up her hand. When he narrowed his eyes, for a moment she wondered if he would force it again, but then he stepped back.

"I'll inform you on the time and date on Monday."


End file.
